Angel
by Kyoya-TheShadowKing
Summary: I'm not good at summarys. Just read. Rating changed to T. CHANGED USERNAME! From SlythendorGirl556
1. Beginnings

Isabella skipped off happily to the love of her life's house. Phineas and Isabella had started going out a year ago and she was ecstatic, but it wasn't as truthful as she thought. She skipped into Phineas's yard, the catch phrase already forming on her lips. "Whatcha' Do-?" she started, but her own gasp cut her off as she took in the sight before her. Phineas and Gretchen were holding hands, to sucked up in there own world to notice her, talking and gazing romanticly into each other eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she closed the door as quietly as she could. Isabella slowly sank to her knees, winced as a sticker stuck into her leg, and tried to take in what happened. She did and ran home faster than she ever could.  
>She plopped on her bed and just let it all go. She cried, screamed, and threw her pillow across the room. Then she looked in the mirror. Her mascara was very runny, her lipstick was smeared, and her eyes were red and puffy. "No, He's not going to get away with this." She whispered and she smiled evily.<br>**The next day***  
>"BEEP BEEP BE-" Isabella slamed down on her alarm clock and reduced it to nothing but sparks and pieces of metal. She shot up smiling. She ran over to her dresser to get started on her new look. After she was done she looked like a model. She had red cherry lip gloss, a faint blush, almost black skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt with glitter swirls and a low v-neck. "I'M GOING TO PHINEAS'S HOUSE!" she yelled down the stairs. "OK, ISA!" her mother yelled back. She skipped to his house smiling with pride at the evil plan she came up with. "Whatcha' Doin'? Isabella asked. Phineas glanced at her from the tree he was relaxing under "Nothing, just trying to think of what to do today." he replied. "Why don't you have a singing contest?" Isabella suggested. "Hmm, not bad." He said. She smiled as her plan was working well. "So how 'bout we do a song together?" she asked. "Ok!" he said<br>**after a montage**  
>"Hey, Phineas, ready?" Isabella asked. "Yep!" he said<br>"Ok next we have, singing a duet, Phineas and Isabella!"  
>Isabella smiled and walked on stage with Phineas.<br>"Ok! This is a little song for the ladies, especialy the ones who know my friend Phineas!"  
>She turned to see Phineas fiddling with his mic. "Um, my mic's not working."<br>She smiled with a personality like poisened honey. "Bummer, Let's go Ferb!" "Ferb?" he said with confusion. As the music started up he started to panic. "What song is this?" "Just listen! I think you'll hate it!"

**You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>Told me you want me  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>Fool me completely I was so stupid<br>To give you all my attention  
>Cause the way you played me<br>Exposed your true intention One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me  
>I'll mess with her<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>One day you'll be begging on your knees for me So watch your back<br>Cause you don't know where or when I could get you I set the trap and when I am done  
>You will know what I have been through<br>Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now  
>I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me<br>One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
>You mess with me<br>I'll mess with her  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>One day you'll be begging on your knees for me I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'm gonna drive you under<br>Cause you just don't, don't  
>Don't deserve a happy ever after<br>Cause of what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>You never felt that way  
>And it's only just a game You had it all One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me<br>One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
>You mess with me<br>I'll mess with her  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>One day you'll begging on your knees for me**  
>Isabella smiled and waved at the audience, then waved at Phineas and jumped off the stage. "Wait!" he called. He chased her out the fence and saw her walking away and she turned around. All of the sudden a blue station wagon came zooming by and ran right into her.<br>"ISABELLA!" Phineas yelled 

I spent a good hour on this. Sorry if it's not good. I lost intrest and inspiration right in the middle of it. I don't own phineas or isabella or gretchen. 


	2. The Hospital

Phineas freaked out as he saw Isabella's mangled body in the road. He ran over and cradled her body. "Somebody! Help! He screamed, but it was no use, the music was to loud. He picked her up bridal style and started running to the hospital since it was only a block away.  
>By the time he got there he was covered in Isabella's blood and panting like a dog. He kicked the doors open. "Help her!" he screamed. The nurses scrambled to get her on a stretcher and into the ER. "Oh please let her be alright." Phineas prayed. He paced around in the waiting room and every once in a while would sit and cry. "Um, Phineas Flynn?"<br>The doctor called after about 3 hours. Phineas ran into the room. "How is she?" He asked. The doctor had a grave look on his face. "Well we've got her stablized, but we're not sure how long it will last." The doctor said. "May I see her." Phineas asked, voice trembling. The doctor nodded and Phineas walked out of the room and down the hall to Isabella's. He decided not to knock and walked in. Isabella was laying in a bed paler then her and she had stitches on her forhead and cheek. He walked over to her and held her hand. "Isabella, I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm so sorry! Cheating on you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. You're the only one for me. Please don't die, please!" he exclaimed. He felt his eyelids start to droop and he laid his head on her bed.  
>"Phineas." Phineas snapped his head up and saw Isabella kneeling infront of him. "You're awake, I love you" he said. She smiled almost pitifuly. "Phin, there's something happened, an brain embolism, it's a technical term you don't have to understand." "Oh, well let me get you a doctor." He said. "No," she said "Just look at me.". Phineas heard the flat tone of the heart moniter and his heart took off at unbeliveable speed. "No, no, please No!" He yelled. He took one last look at Isabella and dropped in a cold<br>faint.  
>Phineas opened his eyes. He was in his bed and for a moment he thought it was a dream, but his hamper had the clothes covered in blood. He plopped back down on his bed. That's when he spotted his guitar. He got out of bed and grabbed his guitar. "This one's for you Izzy."<p>

The roses aren't as pretty  
>The sun isn't quite as high<br>The birds don't sing as sweet of a lullaby  
>The stars are a little bit faded<br>The clouds just a little more gray  
>And it feels like things won't ever be the same<p>

Heaven got another angel the night  
>you left this world behind<br>Heaven got a little better the day  
>it took you away from me<br>I'm missing you tonight  
>I'll see you again sometime<br>For now I'll close my eyes  
>And dream of heaven tonight<p>

The beaches aren't as lovely  
>The sky isn't quite as blue<br>Still they're sweetened by the memory of you  
>The rain is a little bit colder<br>The fire is never quite as warm  
>Still it seems that heaven isn't all that far<p>

I'm spending a little more time now  
>With the things that mean a little bit more<br>I'm noticing the wonders of this world  
>I love with a little more hope now<br>I live with a little more peace  
>Cause I understand how precious life can be<p>

He felt Isabella's presence in the room and that's what he needed to get to sleep, but that didn't stop a tear from going down his face.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


	3. Not Even Death Will Keep Us Apart

Isabella opened her eyes and sat up. She saw the most beautiful pink, purple, and blue clouds. She could feel the soft grass on her bare arms and the warmth of the sun on her face. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, but the most obvious thing she could feel was no pain. "Isa." She heard a familiar voice say. She whipped her head around to see her father in jeans and a white shirt. "Papa!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Papa." She said into his chest.  
>"I know." he said. She cried tears of joy along with her father, but she remembered something. "Oh no! Phineas!" She yelled. She seperated from her father and ran around a little looking for him. "Dad? Where's Phineas, and where am I?" She said. He smiled at her. "You're in Heaven sweet heart. Phineas is still on earth." Isabella frowned at her father. She then remembered that she died, and what Phineas had said, and what she said before she came to Heaven. She sat down on the grass. "I'll leave you be for now." Her father said. "Wait!" Isabella started "Don't go!" He smiled warmly at her and sat next to her. "It's ok baby girl." He said. "No it's not Daddy." She said "I'll never see Phineas again." He thought about something for a minute and sighed. "Tell you what, how would you like to be a guardian angel." He replied. Her eyes lit up like a light bulb. "You mean it!" she exclaimed. "Of course." He replied again. He closed his eyes and<br>concentrated.  
>Isabella soon found herself back on Earth. She saw Baljeet walk by her house. "Hi Bal...jeet?" He walked right past her with out showing he saw her. She felt a slight sting, but quickly relized no-one could see her but Phineas. She ran to Phineas's house as fast as she could. She tried to knock on the door, but her hand went right through it. 'Well this could be a problem' she thought. She walked right through the door and went up to Phineas's room. She went in very quietly. He was fast asleep on his bed hugging a picture of her close to him. She shook him lightly "Phineas?". Nothing. She shook him harder "Phineas?". Nothing. "PHINEAS!" She pushed him off the bed. He yelped as he thumped onto the floor. "Hi, Phineas!" She said. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, but Isabella covered his mouth. "Calm down, I'm your new Guardian Angel!" She told him. He relaxed a little. She let her hand fall to her side and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he ran at her, grabbed her, and spun her around.<br>"I'm so happy you're back." He said. She kissed him on the cheek. She spotted the guitar. "Is that your guitar? Can I play something?" She asked him. "Of course." He said.

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven... <p>

Phineas layed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He was never going to lose her again.

Preview: :::SPOILER ALERT:::

"Face it, it's over Gretchen." Phineas replied sourly. Gretchen was almost smoking with fury. She pulled a hand back and POP slapped him as hard as she could. Isabella gasped and started throwing punches and her, but failed as they just went right through her.  
>Gretchen ran home as fast as she could, crying.<p> 


	4. The Mall

Phineas decided to take a trip to the mall with his Guardian Angel. Hand in hand they walked through the mall, and He laughed as Isabella drooled at all the dresses and make up. They walked around for hours. Phineas got hungry so they went to the food court. "Mmmmm..." he said as he dug in to a hot dog. "Hi Phin!" Gretchen said. Phineas groaned. "Look, Gretchen." Phineas said, "It's over, I can't do this." Gretchen laughed. "You have a good sense of humor, Phineas." she said. Phineas grabbed her shoulders. "Face it, It's over, I'm done." Gretchen gasped and pushed him off her. "This is about Isabella isn't it, she's dead! She can't effect me and you. She was a messed up brat." "No she wasn't, she was my best friend and girlfriend, she was the only one for me, not you!" Gretchen pulled her hand back and POP slapped him as hard as she could. Isabella gasped and started throwing punches, but failed as they went through her. Then Gretchen ran off, crying. Phineas finished his hot dog and walked off with Isabella, who was fuming. Isabella calmed herself down and started mothering Phineas. "Isabella I'm ok."  
>He said. Isabella sighed and they walked into Hot Topic. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" They heard rough voice say. Phineas froze in fear while everyone else put there hands up. The masked man walked over to Phineas. "Tough guy, eh? Well we'll see if he's so tough after this." The man pointed a gun at Phineas's leg and pulled the trigger. Phineas cried out agony. Isabella screamed in fear. All of the sudden a light blinded her. "Isa." Her father was in the light. "Dad! What do I do?" She yelled. Her father frowned. "You can save him, but you'll have to leave and go back to Heaven." Isabella thinned her lips, but she knew what she had to do. She put her hand on his leg. "It'll be better soon Phineas." "Isabella? What are you doing?" Phineas said through clenched teeth.<br>Isabella smiled "Saving you." She felt herself fading away as Phineas began to heal.

Short i know. Sry

plz review :)

just press that button right down there :D


	5. Aftermath

**I don't take requests because I had already finished this when I started uploading this. Sorry :( **

**BUT! I'm doing a truth or dare soon with the Phineas and Ferb gang, The Hunger Games gang, the Harry Potter gang, and the Sonic gang :)**

Sonic: She's crazy... HELP!

**SHUT UP, SONIC!**

Shadow: While she's chasing him I'll do the dis- AHHHHH!

**MOVE SHADOW!**

Shadow: KIKI DOESN"T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! THEY BELONG TO SWAMPY AND DANNY! AHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Phineas had never been the same after the robbery. He stopped building, smiling, sometimes even talking. If you suggest building something, he just shakes his head saying it reminds him of her. He became very seperated from his family and spent his freetime talking to "himself", but one day everything changed for the<br>Flynn- Fletchers.  
>It was a late afternoon, Phineas was wearing his usual clothing. A grey t-shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. He got off the bus coming home from school, depressed as ever. As he walked into his house he thumbed the scars on his wrist, wincing. "Hi, Phin." His mom said as he walked in. "Hmph..." He muttered. He walked into his room and picked up his electric guitar and started strumming.<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<br>This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you'll understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me, I've got a plan  
>When the lights go out you'll understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing<br>Rather feel pain!

I know (I know, I know, I know)  
>I know that you're wounded<br>You know (you know, you know, you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain!<p>

Phineas finished with a guitar solo and put his guitar. He couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that were to come. He screamed for Isabella beetween sobs. He ended his sobs and glanced at a picture on his wall. It was a picture of Danville Bay from atop the Bay Cliff. He got an idea. He would finally see her again. He sat at his desk and started writing.

Dear Family,

I've had enough of the pain. I miss Izzy to much. I'm sorry, but this is my choice.

love, Phineas

Phineas layed the note on his bed, and ran down the stairs. "I'm going to Danville Bay!" he yelled. His mother looked at him shocked. He had spoken for the first time in 9 months. "Um, ok." she said. Phineas smiled and started his car. He stared at all the sights of Danville. Then he got there. He stood atop the cliff, feeling the breeze on his face, smelling the salty air. He smiled. "I'm coming Izzy." He said. And then he jumped.

...

...

...

CLIFFIE! Did I scare you? lol

Next chapter will be up soon.

TGISB! (thank god it's spring break!)

R&R Plz!

PS: expect alot of stories/ updates this week. :D


	6. The end

Phineas closed eyes waiting for the impact of the water, but it never came. "No, Phineas." Phineas open his eyes and gasped. He was being carried by Isabella back to the cliff. "Not like this. You can't. Don't worry, you don't need to kill yourself to be with me. I'll always be with you. And I'll always be waiting for you to come home." Isabella said softly. Phineas started to whimper. "But I don't want to wait." Isabella smiled and started singing.

Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>You'd just stare out your window  
>Dreamin' of what could be<br>And if you'd end up happy  
>You would pray<p>

Trying hard to reach out  
>But, when you'd tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear you  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So you'd pray<br>You could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But, I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<p>

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jetplane, far away  
>And break away<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>Make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<p>

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
>But, gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta<br>Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But, I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And break away<p>

Isabella smiled at Phineas. "Remember, Phineas, music will always be our gift." she kissed him on the cheek and faded away. "PHINEAS VINICENT FLYNN!" Lynda screamed. She rushed out of the car and picked up Phineas. "Are you ok? Are you hurt." Phineas smiled. "I'm ok, I chikened out." He lied. Lynda smiled. "Good. Now let's get home and have some pie." Lynda said, relieved. Phineas chuckled. "Ok."


End file.
